Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-250347 discloses a current breaker that uses a bonding wire (which may hereinbelow be denoted as BW) as a replacement of a fuse. When an overcurrent flows in a BW, the BW is fused and cut. Due to this, a current is prevented from flowing further in a protection target.